a kiss is a powerful thing
by jesusismyhomeboy101
Summary: it's been 2 years since wendy and the boys left neverland and they have all forgotten, but one person hasn't because one night a boy with scraggly, curly blonde hair turns up in the park, a boy with familiar deep blue eyes....
1. Default Chapter

**A kiss is a powerful thing**  
  
Wendy lay wake thinking, something she had often done since she had gotten back from her trip. Funny she couldn't really remember that much about where she had gone all she remembered was a beautiful forest, like a paradise. She wished she could remember more because when she thought about the place she got a leaping feeling in her stomach a happy feeling. She was still trying to remember more when all of the sudden she heard a noise at the nursery window; she sat straight up in her bed and saw it was only a tree branch. She calmed down reminding herself that nothing could get in; the window was shut and locked up tight, and with that protection in mind Wendy was able to fall into a dreamless sleep. (Author's note: yeah I know bummer that she shut the window but I promise it'll get better)  
  
Meanwhile at the neighborhood park a young man about 15 years of age fell out of the sky into the bushes and just before darkness took him he uttered one word "Wendy"  
  
The next morning Wendy woke up early and went down to help her mother with breakfast. Good morning Wendy did you sleep well? her mother asked her. Good morning mother I slept fine. But that was a lie Wendy had fallen asleep to confusion, something about that noise at the window was oddly familiar, it reminded or of something....or someone. Wendy?! Her mother's voice brought her back to reality and she went to throw away the bacon she had burned while she was deep in thought.  
  
Author's note: Well guys what do ya think, this is my first fic so please be gentle but also review honestly. This is only the first chapter so things are a little boring but it'll get more exciting when Wendy finds the boy in the bushes in the next chapters  
Love and kisses  
ally 


	2. authors notePLEASE READ THIS MESSAGE

Hey guys I'm sorry for the delay but I'm in the middle of some personal problems and I really hope you understand and please keep reviewing because I need 8 good reviews or my mother will make me stop typing up stories period.  
  
p.s. I'll try to have another chapter up by July 9th 


	3. chapter 2

Wendy dear are you alright, questioned Mrs. Darling, you look a little pale. I'm fine mother, replied Wendy; I'm just tired. Well then, you'll just have to go to bed a little earlier tonight now won't you, said Mrs. Darling cheerfully. Yes mother, replied Wendy again. Mother, said Wendy suddenly, I think I'm going to go take a walk in the park. Alright dear but don't stay to long you know how your father gets when you're late for breakfast. I won't be long, promised Wendy.

Wendy pulled a warm coat on and left the house, into the fresh- well she couldn't call it fresh air (it was December and about 28 degrees). As Wendy entered the park she saw something lying in a heap near one of the park benches. Oh my goodness, Wendy exclaimed and ran over to the heap (yeah it's peter!!! Yay!! Ok I'm done now back to the story) it was a boy!! A teenage boy about Wendy's age (15) she gently shook him. When he didn't wake up she picked him up (after a lot of difficulty of course.) and brought him to her house. Mother! , Wendy called, I need help, at the park I found a boy in the bushes, and he's unconscious. Mrs. Darling came running in and immediately brought him up to the spare bedroom and cleaned his cuts as best as she could. After he was all cleaned up Mrs. Darling asked Wendy if she knew who the boy was. Wendy looked at him, he did look awfully familiar like someone she knew once but had forgotten. No mother I don't know who he is, answered Wendy.

Her mother went back upstairs to check on the boy. After she came back down Wendy asked if he had woken up yet. Her mother told her no that he hadn't woken up and that she was going to call a doctor. May I go and see the boy mother? Wendy asked. It can't do any harm, go ahead replied Mrs. Darling. Wendy quietly walked up the stairs and into the boy's room. He looked so familiar but she couldn't figure out where she might have seen him. Suddenly his eyes fluttered and then opened. What happened to me, he asked. You were in the park, answered Wendy; you were unconscious so I brought you here. Well where is here, asked the boy.

My house, I'm Wendy, she answered, by the way what's your name?

Upon hearing "I'm Wendy" he jumped up and exclaimed: Wendy it's me!! It's Peter!! Then he saw the confused look on her face. His heart sunk, don't you remember me? He asked.

HEEHEE cliffy man I just love cliffhangers at least when it's not me reading them, well sorry it took so long to update I've been in Australia for 6 months. Hope you guys liked the new chappie. Well I'll try to update soon.

Xoxoxox

Ally


End file.
